The best worst story about a well
by flippydipdip
Summary: Very good story
1. The beginning

The best **_worst_** story about a well

One day a man named bob richtofen lived in a mental hospital and this ain't no reference to outlast or is it well he wakes up after having a nights sleep and he is given a choice to choose the red pill of the blue pill he remembers this like deja vu from a tv program but he forgot he saw trump donald's who was walking for president and said he got a small loan of 1 million dollars. He wanted to partner up with him not for his money but for his wig as he was an addict saying trump is love trump is life and being his admirer and as he was dieing soon he wanted to help so he did. After travelling to trump donald's house he gets in the private car and as he sits closer his mouth drools by looking at his wig and starts stroking it the car stops and he goes to the aircraft's.

Some aircrafts went to china to fill Trump Donald's demand and the people flying it attempted to pick up the great wall of a couple of hours the great wall of china was getting moved however 42 aliens wanted the great wall of china (after a democratic vote) so they shot the aircraft's down into the white house inside the greenhouse inside the white house and all the grass was cut by Obama and Obama drank Keco coola but then obama turned into a lizard.

After the aliens shot at Trump Donalds aircraft,Bob falls out of the aircraft and somehow falls in a well and somehow this out of place well there is twenty men of which one is Mike Morpurgo who is reading "horse's war"After this the man questions his life and mental 30 birds fall in the well and so that was how bob got fed he wakes up back in the mental hospital and sees a wardrobe and decides to jump throught it he finds him self in nooniya and sees tribal people dansing round snackers and Bob goes back through the wardrobe.

The next minute Bob flickered his eyes after waking and came out of his dark mysterious coma and found a copy of War Horse lying on his hospital bed. He opened the book and began to read it, it said "there was a horse he was brave and loyal and worked with the people who also stood brave fighting for each other's survival. This only reminded Bob about how they could've worked together to they could have all got out of that well together. Thinking about the possible solutions made him hungry so he ended up standing at the vending machine, punching in the code S1 for Snickers and 1 for the best, however after coming out of the coma he forgot he was allergic to nuts and died of an allergic reaction. The horse comes out of nowhere and says

" it's just a prank bro" .

THE END

Moral of the story"Snakers sponsored " don't eat nuts if you're allergic.


	2. The beginning of something terrible

The best worst story about a well 2: the sequal,prequal,prequal,sequel,the movie,the videogame,the anime,the sequel,the book,the world,the lifestyle,the toilet roil,the wall,the fanfiction,the tactic OOv TOotann electric boogaloo

After dying 1234569 hours ago My man bob came back from the dead after winning rock paper scissors with the Doovil and Frood (which took 74074139.59 minutes) he decided to watch attack OOv TOotann and a TOtann gave him a lift to mexico on the planet of new jerky (which is different to old jerky I'll have you know) Where he found Duck Donald crunk the galactic dictator of the Americano system .Lying dead on the floor because he drunk some bleach spiked with water like some fucked up bleach cocktail Bob realised there was no well yet and posted a bad review of part 2 (other wise known as The best worst story about a well 2: the sequal,prequal,prequal,sequel,the movie,the videogame,the anime,the sequel,the book,the world,the lifestyle,the toilet roil,the wall,the fanfiction,the tactic OOv TOotann electric boogaloo) he wrote: "what a stupid retard the person who made this is,not only am i breaking the fourth wall but i am also time travelling because the story hasnt been publushed yet due to the person writing this right now at 17:51" Bob is then shot with a tranquiliser and wakes up in a hospital...


	3. paper terrorists vs cardboard clan

The best worst story about a well part 4 paper terrorists and cardboard clan

Bob richtofen woke up in a hospital with two copies of horses soon as Bob left the hospital he realised he was missing his "SMUCC" sign and his cockolate bar so he went to Galaxy 01000011 01001011 00001101 00001010 and went to the war-torn area of the moros

In this galaxy there was a group of terrorists who terrorised terribly with terrifyingly terrible knifes made out of plain paper knives were the most powerful in the universe,but they could only be used once before breaking."alu hun snackbar" is the call the paper terrorists make before they there was also another group of memeing cunts named the cardboard clan a bunch of communist faggots who also have illogical weapons of mass the carboard clan leader Shmuch Wallas was a true evil communist because if he punched one communist they all get highly impractical the cardboard clan rules ½ of the universe or they did until cardboard went up in used to be normal until they got nuked and became one with the are also 20 foot high

Bob went to destroy the paper people because the only movie was horse's war and the chip prices were too fight went a bit like this: BANG,CRASH,SMASH,BANG,CRASH,SMASH,BANG,CRASH,SMASH,BANG,CRASH,SMASH,BANG,CRASH,SMASH,BANG,CRASH,SMASH,BANG,CRASH,SMASH,BANG,CRASH,SMASH,BANG,CRASH,SMASH,BANG,CRASH,SMASH,BANG,CRASH,SMASH,BANG,CRASH,SMASH,BANG,CRASH,SMASH,BANG,CRASH,SMASH,BANG,CRASH,SMASH,BANG,CRASH,SMASH,BANG,CRASH,SMASH,BANG,CRASH,,,It was an epic fight

The END (fuck michael morpurgo where is horse's war 2 eh EH?


	4. The best,worst story about a well, SIU

The best,worst story about a well,story is unreadable

Our main protagonist died so now our main protagonist is the grandson of the sister of the uncle of this wacky stories ova,aka skeletors brother who is mentally day skeletors brother who is mentally insane trips over a rock and falls onto a snackers was a special snackers bar however,as it was blessed by the people in noonia and also kept in chenobal for 50 years,the snackers bar eradiated his arm but also awakened his stand ability,zar crackinum,which was pretty cool,BUT NOT AS COOL AS COOLIOSO MEMEROSO,who is skelethors brother who is mentally insane's rival,who also managed to awaken his stand ability,meme warldo,which allows him to be even cooler than time of plotholes and things of the sort they start fighting...

Zar crackinum uses radiation poisoning and everyone is deadeded except coolioso memeroso who is too cool for school and he uses meme warldo to freeze the radiation poisoning,but then 16 copies of horses war fall on his stand and crush it,however coolioso memeroso is still too cool to then coolioso memeroso manages to fall into skelethors brother who is mentally insane's trap card and dies,then skelethors brother who is mentally insane's gains meme warldos ability and becomes uber cool and his stand becomes zar crackinum,meme warldo.


	5. TBWSAAW,TNGSNRETWA P2

The best worst story about a well,the no good story nobody reads except the writer actual part 2

Our narly protagonist,bob rictofen woke up on a hospitsal with 32 copies of horses war next to should of died from eating the snackers bar but for some reason he didnt,as he looks around his surroundings he sees something glorious,a floor leaved spigit sold this and made enought money to make a giant bayblade that,when spinned,could destroy cities in angered trump donald as he thought bob was going to use it to destroy the white house inside the white house inside the greenhouse and all the grass that was cut by Obama (who is atually a horse).So trump dolald went to the dark side and decided to do something insane,something that baffles people even to this day,something that scares everyone and makes them cower in fear,He rebuilded the well...


	6. The best,worst story about a well, ep ?

The best worst story about a well,idk what episode this is  
Bob rictofen was suddenly timewarped back into the well from episode 1 which still had twenty men inside including mike morpurgo,however this time there are 64 copies of horses war which was enough to get everyone out of the well except mike morpurgo as he a part of the soon as Bob got out of the well a super duper timey whimy wibbly wobbley tubular rubular time portal came out of nowhere and another bob rictofen jumped out with a bob rictofen yells "IM YOU FROM THE FURTURE NO TIME TO EXPLAIN" then the future bob rictofen throws present bob into the well with his flamethrower as a giant mech arm grabs him and crushes mech was being piloted by none other than COOLIOSO MEMEROSO'S return of COOLIOSO MEMEROSO'S corpse was such a revelation that everything froze except bob as bob had a flamethrower,luckily enough bob was a part of the rictofen bloodline,so he was able to use magical karate to pick up copies of horses war and seal the cealing of the well within mere provided protection from the mech but how was bob supposed to escape this situation?


End file.
